


Meeting The Flash

by Scarlet_Avenger (Lady_Lightning)



Series: The Flash Adventures [3]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)mentions, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Scarlet_Avenger
Summary: Barry pops over to the Marvel universe and meets the Avengers.
Series: The Flash Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256981
Kudos: 39





	Meeting The Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask because I don't know Lol
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“I’m The Flash, and I think I’m on the wrong Earth,” Barry said breathlessly as he pulled his cowl from his head. He was standing in front of a group of people who had come when he had appeared through the breach.

He was still getting his new speed under control thanks to Harry’s new device and this wasn’t the first time he’d Earth hopped. The problem was he now had to find a way to get back home. The first time he’d hopped to another Earth on accident he’d met Kara Zor-El. 

He and Kara together had been able to gain enough speed and he had gotten home. From what he’d seen of this group, he didn’t have anyone with superspeed to help him this time. He really needed to be more careful.

“We’re the Avengers,” A man in red, white, and blue replied. 

“Well, is there somewhere we could go?” Barry asked as he pulled his cowl back into place. “I’d really like to figure out how to get home,” 

“Avenger’s Tower,” a man in a metal suit said. “It’s just down the road,” He took off, Barry followed him after looking to the rest of the group. Steve rolled his eyes as everyone got on their motorcycles and headed back home.

He didn’t care if Tony owned the damn tower, he shouldn’t be bringing strangers who claim to be from other Earths into their home. He started his motorcycle up and sped down the road after his team.

~~~

“Woah! This place is nice!” Barry exclaimed after he sped up the side of the building and into the communal floor. He looked to the man in armor as he slowly walked into the room, his suit being taken off piece by piece by surrounding machinery that disappeared into the floors. “Who are you?”

“I am Iron Man” The brunette replied, at Barry’s clear look of confusion he gave the man his real name. “Tony Stark,” The rest of the team walked out of the elevator, still in uniform as Barry and Tony chatted happily.

“Who are you?” Steve asked as politely as possible. 

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Barry replied, taking hos cowl down. “My name is Barry Allen,” He introduced. “I’ve been working on my speed and I seemed to have jumped Earths again,” he said apologetically.

“Again?” Tony asked curiously, pouring himself a drink.

“Ah, well, the last time I jumped Earths was a few days ago and I met a hero named Supergirl on that Earth. She was able to help me get home thanks to her superspeed added to my own. She was so cool! She’s actually a Kryptonian, isn’t that cool? She’s the first alien I’ve met just as I was the first metahuman hero that she met.”

They all looked at the overexcited kid with uneasy smiles and thoughts of how energetic he was. It was adorable.

“You’re a hero?” Hawkeye asked as he plopped on the couch.

“I am. I protect my home, Central City from any metahuman that uses their powers wrongly. I’m a founding member of the Justice League,” Barry told them. “So who are all of you?”

“I’m Steve Rogers,” Steve introduced. “I go by Captain America in the field. This is Hawkeye or Clint.”

“I’m Bruce,” A dark-haired man introduced. “I’m the Hulk.”

“The Hulk?” Barry asked. “Sounds cool! Are you a doctor or something? You look like you’re a doctor.”

“I am,” Bruce confirmed. “I do a lot of work with Tony for our team and tech,” 

“cool! “ We have a Bruce on my team but he’s really grumpy. He acts that way, anyway. I think he’s just too used to closing off to really get close to his colleagues. He’s kind once you get to know him. We call him Batman,”

“Batman?”

“Well, he does dress like a Bat. He’s actually the only founding member of the League without superpowers, isn’t that cool?”

“That’s Nat,” Tony said, pointing to the red-head who was leaning against the wall and eyeing Barry. 

“Superspy?” Barry asked. “She seems like a spy.” He told them as they all looked at him curiously. 

“I’m Thor,” the god announced, placing his hammer down on the table.

“I can see that,” Barry said happily. “Your hammer is cool, and the way you fly looked awesome!”

“Who’s this?” Coulson asked as he walked into the room. “You handled the attack that quickly?”

“I wasn’t attacking,” Barry said as Tony replied, “This is Barry Allen, he needs some help getting home,”

“Okay,” Coulson said slowly. 

“I just need someone who can help me get back home. Do any of you have superspeed?”

“No,” Steve replied. 

“Hm, well that’s going to make it a bit harder to figure out how to get home. Do you guys have a lab I can work in to try and figure this out?”

“We have Bruce’s lab and Tony’s workshop,” Clint replied. “What could you do in there that’ll help you get home.”

“Well, a friend of mine and my teammate created cross-dimensional extrapilators before. They can open breaches to get to other Earths using interdimensional energy. If I can figure out how to make one I can get home.”

“I have a feeling that you should carry one of those extrapilators until you’ve got the speed under control. Though how did you get here without the device in the first place?” Bruce asked.

“Well, I’m still not sure how I keep jumping to different Earths quite yet but I can time-travel quite easily,” Barry replied. “I’ve had some practice with time-travel, though not nearly as much with crossing dimensions.”

“You can time travel?” Tony asked. 

“Well, yes but it’s not something I really do much. There are too many problems that come from time travel. I can change the timeline but I risk affecting the present and future. The speedforce isn’t fond of speedsters that don’t follow the rules. It sends Time Wraiths after anyone who breaks the rules and changes the timeline.”

“Time wraiths?” Clint asked.

“They look like the dementors from Harry Potter but they have superspeed like me. They’re a lot scarier honestly,” Barry laughed a bit. “Don’t get on their bad side. Would you mind if I worked in your workshop, Tony?” Barry asked as he turned to face the man.

“Only if I get to help!” Tony said happily. “New tech,” He whispered happily.

“Alright,” Barry replied with a smile. “I’m sure you’ll be helpful anyway with how smart you are,”

~~~

Steve walked into the workshop to see Tony and Barry absorbed over the computer and workbench. He always had to drag Tony from what he was working on so he could sleep and eat but what they were working on was important.

“You’ve been down here for over twelve hours,” Steve said as he approached. “You should get some food and some sleep,” He put his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Later,” Tony said immediately, shrugging his shoulder away from Steve’s hand. When Barry looked up, his eyes seemed glazed over and he was pale, near white.

“You alright Barry? You look pale,” Steve said, instantly approaching to check him over.

“Did you say twelve hours?” Barry asked weakly. “Where’s my suit jacket?” He asked absently. “There’s got to be protein bars in there,”

“I’ve got it,” Steve said as he brought Barry’s uniform to him. Barry instantly rifled through it and pulled a few of his protein bars from the hidden pockets of his suit. He practically inhaled them, and his color slowly started to return.

“Wanna let the class in on what’s going on?” Tonny asked. He’d seen everything.

“I have a hyper-accelerated metabolism because of my speed. I need about ten thousand calories a day at minimum,” Barry explained as he went to town on his fourth protein bar.

“That’s a lot of food,” Steve said quietly.

“Give me that,” Tony said, snatching a piece of Barry’s protein bar. “Bruce and I will work on replicating these so we can make more for you. You’ll need them considering we don’t know how long you’ll be here for.”

“You need some sleep,” Steve told Barry. Barry nodded, got up and walked out of the workshop, led by Steve. Once Barry was settled, Steve returned to the workshop to get Tony, though he wasn’t very happy about leaving.

Bruce went to work on Barry’s protein bars right away, it was a simple recipe and he had plenty ready for the speedster for when he woke up. 

~~~

A few days later and the extrapilator was ready. Barry had made more than one and given the spare to Tony and the Avengers. “If you need me you can call, he explained. The small red button is an interdimensional video chat or if you’d prefer the blue button opens a breach and you can come on over to my Earth. It’s programmed to my Earth’ vibrational frequency so it’ll take you there every time.” Barry explained.

“It was nice meeting you, and thanks for fighting beside us,” Steve replied. He recalled their particularly harsh battle with Hydra earlier that week and let out a little shiver.

“Well if you need my help, or even a few extra heroes to fight alongside you, the League and I are just a call away,” Barry assured. He hugged each of them, even Nat. With a smile, he opened a breach and walked into the energy. 

“The same goes for the Avengers. We’re here if you need us,” Steve assured.

Tony looked at his extrapilator with a smile. “This could be very useful. It needs to be kept safe,” Tony said. Everyone agreed and Tony tasked himself with keeping it in the safest place he could. 

They were happy knowing that if they ever needed help that Barry and his team would be there, just as they were there for him. Tony was excited by the prospect of getting to see the excitable speedster with just the press of a button. No matter what brought them together the next time, Tony was sure that it would be great to see Barry again.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
